


The start of something new

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Fake AH Crew, Reloaded! [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Meetings, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: On a good day, Ray will tell you he saw a raging mad man slam his foot into the stomach of a frog...On a bad day he’ll tell you he watched an angel in high heels and a brown skirt change his life forever.





	The start of something new

 It was 2am and Ray was getting kicked out of his favorite bar in his fancy dress shirt and pants. It had been a long shitty day and all he wanted to do was waste his liver away. Unfortunately the Bartender cut him off pretty early that night so he had to settle for watered down beer passed around by onlookers who felt sorry for him. Now he was walking down the streets of Los Santos while nursing a beer in his right hand.

 “Fuck, man… I can’t get shit right…” His feet dragged on the pavement as Ray replayed the events of the day. It started off simple enough. First he went to sell crack like a good little minion for a drug lord. Then tried to plead with a small arms dealer to help him out with some weapons. It went about as good as a ride down a mountain on a golf cart. After that ordeal it seemed like his life was put back on hold. He wanted to make money his way. He was sick of following orders from a leader who could never spell his name right. It was downright embarrassing.

 Just as Ray took his final swig of beer he felt his back collided into a brick wall. It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up with his body. In fact he thought he just fell into the stupid wall till he felt the familiar sensation of cold metal sticking to the side of his right temple. He really had to stop getting use to Los Santos. It was goanna be the death of him. His vision was slightly blurred, even before the beer, but he could still make out the man in the pig mask that held a gun to his head. There was another man just to the left of him in a frog mask. It seemed like the Frog man’s job was to be look out after they pulled Ray into the ally.

 “Good evening boys, what can I do you for?” He gives the masked man his best lopsided smile and hoped the man didn’t mind his breath reeking of alcohol. He heard the pig man chuckle and watched as he fished out a small plastic bag from his pocket. Even with blurry vision Ray knew it was a small bag of crack. He glanced at the bag then back at the man. “Look, I don’t really have any more on me. My office hours are from 8 ta 5 so if you could just-“

 “We don’t want your weak shit,” The man yelled as he grabbed Ray by the collar of his shirt. “Tell your boss man to stop slinging dope around downtown Los Santos or else we’ll shut him down.” He then pulled the gun away from Ray only to slam him back into the wall with full force, the beer bottle falling and shattering to the ground. He watched Ray seize up in pain. “Do you hear me? Tell him the AE is back in the city.”

 Ray threw his hands up as quickly as he could. “I got it! I got it! I don’t want no trouble man.” He said with a small laugh. This was not how he pictured his Friday night going.

 “You don’t want no trouble? Well I’m sure sending one of Tyler’s lap dogs crawling back home with a bullet hole would case me zero problems.” The man in the pig mask moved the gun till the muzzle was pushing against Ray’s chin.

 Ray stiffened when the cold metal reached his skin. There was no way the dude would kill him. Not just to send his boss a message. That would cause little to nothing being done, but he still didn’t was a bullet anywhere near his body if he could help it. He began to open his mouth, mostly likely to say something stupid, when the muzzle of the gun was pulled away. Maybe it was the beer finally working its way through his veins, but what he saw next made his heart stop.

 On a good day Ray will tell you he saw a raging mad man slam his foot into the stomach of a frog. On a bad day he’ll tell you he watched an angel in high heels and a brown skirt change his life forever.

 However way you put it, Ray knew his life had changed forever the second he watched this man in high heels kick the living shit out of some guy in a frog mask. The frog mask came flying off as the man skidded across the dirty ground. He was coughing and heavying, trying to catch his breath. Ray would have normally laughed and pointed at the guy, but he soon realized the reason the gun left his head was so it could be pointed at the man in heels. He watched the curly haired brunet place his hands on his hips and huff.

 “Are you fucking deaf? The man said he didn’t want trouble.” He stated, almost sounding annoyed.

 “Hey now, I don’t really need your he- Fuck!“ Ray was thrown to the ground on his side, collapsing onto his shoulder. 

 “Are you fucking blind?! How dare you mess with me! I’ll fucking kill you right now!” The masked man shouted, turning his full attention towards the huffy Brunet.

“Try me! I’ve been looking for someone to take out a few issues on today!”

 Ray sat up just in time to see…nothing because the fucking man that finished dry heaving is trying to stand up and Ray was having none on it. He wouldn’t let some stranger go down because of his messed up life. So he lunged at the man trying to stand. Ray ended up banging the side of the man’s head into a giant trashcan and instantly knocking him out. Just as he pulled himself up there was a loud bang followed by a sharp gasp of pain. He watched the man in the pig mask quickly fall to his side while the man in heels moved his leg from a high kick position. The gun was smoking but there was no blood to be found.

 “Well that was….something.” Ray said with small smile. He watched the man in heels and grin. He then kicked the gun far into the alleyway and began searching the pockets of the unconscious men.

 “It sure fucking was.” He pulled out a wallet and opened it up. “What the hell? 30$? Are you serious?”

 “Hey! 30$ could get you a lot of happy meals!” Ray spoke up. He heard the man laugh and his own smile grew. “The name’s Ray by the way. Thank a lot for the help.” He held his hand out towards the other.

 “My name’s Michael…” He said, quickly shaking the other’s hand. “It’s not a problem. Saw some random jerk in a frog mask and thought ‘Well that looks like something I could kick.’ So I came running. Saving you was just a perk.” Michael said with shrug. Part of it was true, but Ray didn’t need to know that.

 Ray nodded, completely understanding the need to kick someone’s ass. He straightened up his dress shirt and stepped towards Michael. “So…Wanna go get a burger? These guys are buying.” He reached for the wallet in Michael’s hand and grabbed it before the other could protest.  

 “I...uh…”

 “Come on. I’ll listen to your shitty night and I can fill you in on how I almost died!” Ray threw his hands in the air because now he was feeling good. For some reason all he wanted to do was look at this bad-ass named Michael smile at him more. It actually made this night worth replaying again.

 “…Fine, but we’re gonna rinse your mouth out with something. I hate the smell of alcohol.” Michael stepped back a bit, motioning for Ray to follow with a tilt of his head.

Ray let out a genuine laugh. He walked out of the ally first and held a hand out to Michael. Michael grinned and took his hand. “I’ll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all inspired by a story on here that was a role reversal AU and I can't find it anymore but oh buddy I wanted to expand on this idea! I've had it for a while and I wanna introduce everyone and have an actually story line and series! So Michael and Ray are of course Geoff and Jack. I'm still deciding if Michael should be gender-fluid or not, but that wouldn't stop me from putting him in a skirt and heels because let's be real...We could totally see him kicking ass in them. Also I was working on this WAY before Geoff said he didn't drink anymore ,and as someone who works in a field of understanding, so Ray will not drink anymore.  
> Please leave comments or Kudos! Thank you! Any constructive criticism is needed!


End file.
